


if you wanna be my lover

by nekrateholic



Series: girls girls girls [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/pseuds/nekrateholic
Summary: Wonwoo meets the Friends™.





	if you wanna be my lover

**Author's Note:**

> I NAMED A FIC AFTER THAT ONE SPICE GIRLS SONG MY LIFE IS COMPLETE

“So,” Jihoon flops on the couch, laying her head on Wonwoo’s knees. When Wonwoo doesn’t move or answer, Jihoon shifts closer, until she’s looking at Wonwoo from under her book. Wonwoo flips the page.

Jihoon tilts her head, burying her nose in Wonwoo’s stomach. Wonwoo flips another page. Jihoon stays still for a few deceiving seconds - then bites down.

Wonwoo yelps, the book falling from her hands and landing on the floor, thankfully on its covers. “Lee Jihoon, I swear to god.”

“We both know you stopped reading that book the second I entered the room,” Jihoon replies smugly, looking up at her again. 

“Dream on,” Wonwoo scoffs. Her annoyance lasts approximately two seconds, before she grins. Jihoon is right, after all. “One of these days I’ll stop being distracted by your very existence, just you wait.”

“Nope,” Jihoon says, voice going low in a perfect generic-drama-guy imitation, “you’ll only look at me.”

Wonwoo rolls her eyes. “Are you here just to annoy me or did you actually need something?” She buries her fingers in Jihoon’s hair and Jihoon closes her eyes, leaning into the touch. It takes a few seconds for her to reply.

“I did actually need something. Or more like, I wanted to ask you something.” She opens her eyes and smiles up at Wonwoo. The teasing note in her voice is gone, replaced by… nervousness? “So, you know how I know your friends? Or some of them, at least.” Wonwoo nods. Jihoon knows both Mingyu and Seungkwan and even some of her coworkers, due to that time her colleagues had dragged her out for pizza and Jihoon tried to steal her away but ended up joining them instead. “So,” Jihoon continues. “I was thinking you could meet some of my friends?” Then she hurries to add, “I mean, if you want.” 

“Of course,” Wonwoo replies immediately, even if the idea makes her heart rate pick up in a not entirely pleasant way. She’ll never say no, because this is a part of Jihoon’s world that Wonwoo is now also a part of. Still, Jihoon is all quiet confidence where Wonwoo is a bundle of endearing awkwardness on her good days and downright, very un-cute weirdness on the bad. Jihoon has mentioned her friends before and they all seem so cool and - Wonwoo worries.

Jihoon’s hand reaches up to cup her cheek. “They’re not that bad, I swear.”

“I don’t think they’re bad,” Wonwoo laughs. “They sound pretty cool, actually.”

Jihoon hums. “Then why are you nervous?”

“We’ve been dating for a month, Lee Jihoon, how do you even know I’m nervous?”

“A-ha!” Jihoon grins. “But you forget I’ve kept an eye on you for a lot longer than that.”

“Do I ever,” Wonwoo mutters, blushing. She hurries to change back the topic. “They’re cool, it’s just - I don’t know if I am? I mean what if they don’t like me?”

“You’re definitely cool.” Jihoon says, then sits up, taking Wonwoo’s hands in her own. She tugs Wonwoo closer, whispering a, “the coolest,” against her lips. Then she flops back down on Wonwoo’s lap. “And anyway, I’m pretty sure Mingyu would still castrate me if I had the appropriate appendages for the job. Maybe our respective friends disliking the other can be our thing.”

Wonwoo flicks her forehead. “You’re not making it better.”

Jihoon tickles her mercilessly as a revenge, but when Wonwoo eventually manages to pin her hands down and stop laughing, Jihoon smiles in that way that never fails to make Wonwoo a little breathless. “They’ll love you. I’m sure of it.”

“Okay,” Wonwoo breathes. She leans down to kiss Jihoon, and it works, until Jihoon tries to pull her closer with a hand on her neck, disrupts the balance, and they both tumble to the ground.

“Well,” Jihoon says from the floor. “That went well.”

Wonwoo flips her off.

*

“Hey, I know some of your friends. I know Soonyoung.” Wonwoo says when Jihoon is about to head home. Why didn’t she think of this earlier?

Jihoon raises an eyebrow. “It took you a whole afternoon to remember that fact. Not to mention Soonyoung lives in another city and you haven’t seen him since Mingyu moved out, which is,” she counts the years on her fingers. “Almost two years?”

“A shame, really,” Wonwoo replies, because if she doesn’t, she might melt into the floor.

“Oh, really?” Jihoon grins. “I’ll make sure to tell him you still remember him.”

“You will absolutely not,” Wonwoo says sternly. Or she hopes it’s stern. It’s probably closer to horrified. “And of course I remember him, we even kept in touch for a bit after Mingyu moved out.”

Jihoon’s grin grows wider. “Even better.”

“Lee Jihoon, please feed me your friends one at a time, I’m fragile.” Wonwoo says, hitting her shoulder. Then, “Uh, okay that sounded weird. I don’t actually want to eat… You know what, nevermind. I’m making this worse.”

Jihoon is laughing by this time and Wonwoo hits her again, cheeks flaming. “You’re amazing.” Jihoon says, then goes on her tiptoes to peck her lips. “You’re amazing and they’ll love you. I’ll text you the time and date.”

When Wonwoo closes the door after her, she wonders if she’ll ever grow out of the butterflies Jihoon always manages to cause in her stomach. She really, really hopes not.

*

“Soo,” Wonwoo starts. Minghao looks up from her desk. They are the only ones left, most of the other librarians either already home or on their way. It’s their turn to close and the library is actually empty for once. “What are you doing Saturday afternoon?”

“Eating chips in front of the TV like a responsible adult. Why?” She fixes her glasses theatrically. “Are you proposing something? Are  _ you  _ suggesting we go  _ out _ ? As in, not after-work pizza with the others that you’re semi-forced into? Jeon Wonwoo, is that really you?”

Wonwoo rolls her eyes. “Shut up, I’m not that bad.”

“We haven’t gone out  _ once  _ since we’ve known each other.” Minghao says.

“We’ve known each other for two months.” Wonwoo deadpans.

Minghao scoffs. “Irrelevant. Anyway, what did you have in mind?”

“Well,” Wonwoo says, nervousness sneaking into her voice. “I promised my girlfriend I’ll meet her friends for the first time and I may or may not need moral support?”

“Aww,” Minghao coos, “it’s like meeting the parents but less boring. Do you know where are we going?”

“Nope, but I doubt it would be something fancy. We’ll probably just go get pizza or something. So, are you in?” Wonwoo asks hopefully.

Minghao nods. “Sure. Wait, how many people are we meeting?”

Wonwoo bites her lip. “Two? Three, if we count Jihoon.”

“Jeon Wonwoo, I swear to god.” Minghao says, exasperated. “I thought it’s at least five people, what are you so scared of?”

“They’re her closest friends!” Wonwoo exclaims, then looks around frantically. The library is still empty, thankfully. “What if they don’t like me? I need someone to fight off the potential awkwardness for me.”

“First of all,” Minghao starts, finally getting up from her desk to lock the door, “they are your girlfriend’s closest friends, so they can’t be that bad.”

“That’s what Jihoon said, too.” Wonwoo mumbles. Minghao gives her a Look.

“And second,” she goes on, “if they are assholes to you, I’m not above bodily harm.”

“This is why you’re my favourite,” Wonwoo grins, following Minghao into the staff room.

Minghao laughs. “Lies. I’m your favourite because I’m the only one in this library that’s close to your age.”

“Nah, that’s just a bonus.”

*

Minghao is… hot. Really, really hot. Her hair is a short bob and she’s shorter than Wonwoo but not by much, and unlike Wonwoo, she could wear a sack to work and still make it look like the latest fashion trend. Wonwoo is sure there are at least ten of their regular readers who visit the library just to ogle Minghao.

In fact, sometimes Wonwoo thinks that if Jihoon hadn’t happened, she would’ve eventually ended up with a huge, misguided crush on Minghao within a month of working with her. Apart from smoking hot, she’s funny and snarky, and also terribly kind, even though Wonwoo would never say that to her face. It’s a good thing the huge, misguided crush didn’t happen, though, because apart from everything else, Minghao is straight as a damn arrow.

It’s a good thing also because they ended up great friends instead, and now Minghao squeezes Wonwoo’s hand encouragingly as they’re walking towards the coffee shop Jihoon told her to meet at.

“You look like you’re headed for your execution,” Minghao says, her heels clacking against the pavement. “They don’t eat people. Probably.”

Wonwoo nudges her. “Not helping.”

Minghao shrugs. “I doubt anything less than a slap in the face would help you, honestly. At the very least, you’ll have your girlfriend to cuddle with if you hate them that much.”

“You’re right.” Wonwoo takes a deep breath. “I can do this.”

“Of course you can,” Minghao replies, voice even, but Wonwoo can see the smile tugging at her lips.

*

“This is Jisoo,” Jihoon points at a girl about Wonwoo’s height with the prettiest eyes Wonwoo has ever seen. “She’s that one person at work who’s bilingual and everyone worships her for it.”

Jisoo rolls her eyes. “You’re terrible.” To Wonwoo, she smiles. “Nice to finally meet you, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“I’m sorry,” Wonwoo says on instinct, before it occurs to her she doesn’t actually have anything to be sorry for. She waits for the awkward silence with bated breath, but Jisoo just laughs.

“Don’t be, it’s cute witnessing just how much Jihoon is wrapped around your finger.” 

Jihoon coughs loudly and Wonwoo is probably blushing. Jisoo laughs again. Even her laughter is pretty, Wonwoo thinks absently. All of Jisoo is terribly pretty, and not in the way Minghao is - Jisoo is like how Wonwoo imagines fairy tale princesses would look like in real life.

There’s a loud sigh from the guy next to Jisoo. “Can you not tease her for at least two seconds?”

“Look who’s talking.” Jisoo replies, arching a perfect eyebrow.

“Anyway,” Jihoon interrupts, “this is Junhui, who I used to live with and haven’t managed to get rid of ever since.”

“Oh please,” Junhui scoffs, “you can’t live without me.”

“Lies.” Jihoon says, expression serious. “Filthy lies. Also, don’t scare my girlfriend.”

Wonwoo startles. Is she looking like she wants to run away again? Mingyu says she always looks three seconds from running away when she’s nervous. Junhui turns to smile at her and Wonwoo is momentarily blinded by him; his hair is the kind of bleached blond that is almost white, and, quite honestly, Wonwoo is a little breathless. Seriously, is Jihoon picking her friends with a beauty contest?

“It’s fine,” she manages to say and Jihoon squeezes her hand. “This is...”

“Minghao,” Minghao interrupts. She offers Jisoo a hand and smiles at her, then gives Junhui a quick once over. “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Junhui replies, eyes not leaving Minghao’s. Everyone is quiet for a few very awkward seconds. Minghao and Junhui still stare at each other.

“Okaaay,” Jisoo says, linking her arm with Wonwoo’s. “Can we please go get coffee before you two jump each other.”

“Straight people,” Jihoon sighs.

Jisoo nods sadly. “You can’t bring them anywhere.”

Minghao has the decency to at least look a little apologetic, but Junhui flips them off. Wonwoo laughs. “I didn’t expect things to go this way.”

“Yeah?” Jisoo grins. “Are you convinced we don’t eat people now?”

Wonwoo’s eyes immediately snap towards Jihoon, who slowly backs away. Wonwoo narrows her eyes. “You are dead, Lee Jihoon.”

“You like me way too much to kill me,” Jihoon says, but keeps a respectable distance anyway.

“I don’t,” Jisoo interjects. “You used all the printing paper today. I had to go all the way to the basement storage room in heels, you deserve pain and suffering.”

Jihoon raises her hands in surrender. “Wonwoo, baby, protect me from this mad woman.”

“Get lost,” Jisoo says, tugging Wonwoo closer. “We’re bff-s now, we bonded over planning your demise.”

“Let the poor girl go, Jisoo.” Junhui says from Wonwoo’s other side. “You’re ruining our good first impression.”

“You say that like there was a good first impression to begin with,” Jihoon replies. Junhui casually walks over and kicks her in the shins. Jihoon yelps. “I’m starting to regret ever asking you to meet her. Wonwoo’s too pure for this shit.”

“That’s what you think.” Wonwoo surprises herself by saying. Minghao looks at her with raised eyebrows, but there’s a smile tugging at her lips..

Both Junhui and Jisoo laugh. “See?” Junhui says, “I already like her more than you, Lee Jihoon.”

Wonwoo laughs, and it feels a lot easier now. 

*

“Was it as scary as you thought it would be?” Jihoon asks later that night. It’s well past the last bus she can use to get home and Wonwoo is considering just asking her to stay over.

“No,” she answers, smiling. “I mean, it was at first - but they’re cute. As in, really, do you choose your friends by their looks?”

Jihoon raises an eyebrow. “You think they’re good-looking?”

“Are you kidding?” Wonwoo squeaks. “They’re both so cute, especially Jisoo. She looks like she stepped out of a magazine cover or, I don’t know, a fairy tale? I’ll never look even half as good as she does.”

“That’s not true.” Jihoon frowns.

Wonwoo laughs. “Hey, no. This is not a confidence thing. I don’t think I’m less than her just because she’s prettier - but I do have eyes.”

“Well,” Jihoon straddles her hips and leans in close. “Those eyes apparently have never seen a mirror. Jisoo is my friend and I love her but you...” She cups both of Wonwoo’s cheeks. “You are breathtaking.”

Wonwoo blushes. She knows she’s blushing but Jihoon keeps staring into her eyes, like she’s the only thing that exists - so Wonwoo closes them and tries to calm her heartbeat. She can feel Jihoon’s breath on her lips a second later and doesn’t even try to fight the smile that stretches them.

*

“Jisoo says you’re very pretty, too.” Jihoon says, eyes locked on her phone.

Wonwoo freezes. “Did you actually tell them?  _ Lee Jihoon _ .”

Jihoon grins. “Nah, just Jisoo. Jun doesn’t need any extra boosts to his ego.”

“I swear to god,” Wonwoo bites out, “one of these days you’ll wake up bald.”

“Nope,” Jihoon says cheerfully. The worst part is, when she aims  _ that  _ smile at Wonwoo, all the fight goes out of her. She slumps back on her bed, eyes glued to the ceiling. “I can’t believe Jisoo thinks  _ I’m _ the one who’s wrapped around your finger.” Jihoon laughs.

Wonwoo just flips her off.

**Author's Note:**

> let's see how many plotless fluffy almost-drabbles can i squeeze out of this au


End file.
